The invention relates to a method for preparing 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (R134a), CH.sub.2 FCF.sub.3.
There is an increasing need for environmentally compatible halogenated hydrocarbons. CH.sub.2 FCF.sub.3 has proved to be one of these. This compound may be used, for instance, as a refrigerant or propellant. There remains a need, however, for simple methods of producing this compound on an industrial scale at high conversion rates.